


Kingdom Hearts: A New Wielder

by Jid123



Series: Kingdom Hearts Re-Imagined [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Final Fantasy, Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jid123/pseuds/Jid123
Summary: A tale of three friends separated by the growing darkness. Of a boy and his magic key that travels across various worlds with his companions, fighting a growing enemy, making new friends along the way. The battle between the light and dark begins and only one will have the power to open the door. Will darkness triumph or will friendship and love conquer all.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Sora's Mother (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Re-Imagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064927
Kudos: 2





	1. Dive into the Heart

I’ve been having these strange dreams lately.

Every night, I dream I stand on the beach of my Island home, looking out over the ocean. Riku is there, he looks quite intent on something. I’m not exactly sure what though, I mean sure Riku always has that look sometimes but this time, something is off, it’s like he’s possessed. Especially lately, since Riku has always been looking out on the ocean lately, but in the dream he stands a few feet deep in the water, as if he’s about to walk off and never look back. 

It’s so weird.

Guess my mom was right, I really shouldn’t eat so much before bed, but these dreams have been going on a lot longer than just a few weeks and a few bad late nite snacks. Now the weird part with Riku starts though.

Every time, he turns to me, hand outstretched, only for a giant wave to appear behind him. Like he wants me to join him, and I want to join him. He is my best friend after all, someone I look up too. So why wouldn’t I want to join him no matter where he goes. He’s the best, and the fact he’s standing by the ocean in front of a large wave it’s well...It’s really cool okay, I don’t know why I have to explain it just is. 

Quickly I run for it, always trying to grab it before the wave takes him. I’m not going to lose him, he’s been my best friend for all these years, and I’m not going to lose him to a wave. No, I can’t, I won’t. 

Yet I always do. Like it’s faith that I can never be with him.

And I really...really...REALLY….want to be with him, because again come on, he’s Riku, he’s the best. Been my best friend since we were like born, we do everything together. Him and me, nothing can separate us.

The wave takes me too and I begin to fall into the water and swim away. When I rise to the surface, I see Kairi waving to me to come back. She’s my other best friend. Didn’t know her as long as I knew Riku, but she’s also awesome. She’s so sweet, kind and caring. A bit annoying at times though when she says I’m lazy, but hey, kids gotta sleep right. Even if it was ten in the morning and we had school already.

Anyway, I lost track of the story...Oh yeah.

Quickly I trudge towards her, and then, and now this is when things get weird. The Island shatters, completely, gone. Leaving me trying to not to fall as I keep going down.

Down.

Down.

Into darkness.

It’s kinda scary to be honest, like a big black void of nothingness. Like, nothing at all, no light, no ocean, no island no friends. No nothing. Honestly, that’s the scariest feeling you can ever have, when you have absolutely nothing and you don’t know what to do.

Think the dream is getting dark, well not it just gets weird.

Eventually I touch the ground and a strange mural appears. Good thing too because I was afraid I was just going to keep falling. It was so bright, though I felt like I was almost about to be blinded. Thankfully the light dimmed and I was able to see again. Still, I was very confused as to what was actually going on.

“Hello!” I called out.

Nothing.

Dang it.

Well, now this dream is just getting weirder, heck I think this is the farthest I’ve gotten in it, normally I wake up by now. So this is definitely a change of pace, though I’m not really sure if this is a good thing or not.

Wish there was someone with me to talk too though. Don’t really like being alone, no one to be with or just have someone next to me. It kinda stinks being alone. In fact no, it really stinks, having nothing, no friends, no family, no anyone, that really, really stinks.

_Don’t be afraid_

A voice, creepy.

“Hello” I said again looking around, I didn’t see anyone but I did hear something, or at least I thought I did, “Anyone there...Hello”

Maybe I’m going crazy.

“Wait a minute” I realize, “This is a dream right, I just need to pinch myself, and then I’ll wake up”  
  
I pinch myself.

I feel it.

I pinch myself again.

Keep feeling.

Now I'm getting worried as I keep pinching and pinching and I keep feeling it.

“ _THIS ISN'T A DREAM!!!!!_ ”

Okay, okay...Calm down, calm down, deep breaths, deep breath,this is going to be okay.

So I wait for something to happen.

Nothing.

  
I keep waiting.

Nope...Definitely not okay...This is definitely totally not okay.

Still nothing, just this weird mural, and the picture on it isn’t even of someone I know. By the looks of it, they seem to be some figure out of a fairy tale, but I honestly don’t know which one. A walk around a bit trying to find my way around this place. Unfortunately there is only one area and not much space to walk around. So that’s a problem, just like having no one to really talk too.

“Wonder what this place is supposed to be anyway,” I asked myself, “Of course this is a dream so I guess my brain is trying to tell me something. Well, whatever it is, it’s weird, so...Come on brain, give me a hint”.

Nothing.

“Dumb brain”

_Take your time_

“Hello!” I say again, this time louder and more annoyed, “You know you can say hi back! That’s the polite thing to do.

I take another step before the glass mural shatters below me and I start falling.

Thankfully the fall wasn't deep, and I did land on another glass mural thing. This one was purple and had another image of some sort of princess from what I could tell, at least that’s what it looked like to me. 

“Ouch,” I muttered as I got up, my back hurt. “Well at least it can’t get any weirder”  
  


Spoke too soon I guess.

No sooner had I gotten up but the ground around many started to darken a bit. It was like the shadows were moving. A really smelly smell started to tickle my nose, and I got really cold. It was unnatural, and honestly, really scary. Like all the happiness in the world was being sucked out of me just being around whatever was coming. 

I really wish my mom was here right now, she’d make things better.

Suddenly, weird bug creatures sprung from the ground. They were covered in black and the only thing that wasn’t dark was their eyes, big bulgy and yellow, no lids, no slits, no nothing, just yellow glowing balls staring into what had to be my soul. They were horrifying looking, scary, and gave me nothing but a chill feeling the moment I looked at them. These creatures were not natural, creepy, and I didn’t want to be near them at all.

My hand glowed as a sword emerged in it.

Thank you, dream logic!

_Use this power to protect yourself and others_

Others? What others, I'm the only one here right now.

Make a sense of your voice! Make sense!

Well too late for that anyway, they start to pile on me, though I swing my sword and strike. Thankfully I am actually pretty good with a sword. Not great, not like a pro or anything like that, but me and my friends back home spar all the time. It’s sorta a pass time where I come from. I like to think that with each spar I get better and better. Hopefully I’ve gotten good enough to take on these weird looking bug creatures, whatever they are. 

  
They are so strange.

As they near me, I can feel icy cold presence on me.

I hate it. I hate these things, I don’t even know them, and as far as I know this is just a dream, nothing more, but I just hate these things. This feeling, the pure empty feeling. It makes me sick, I feel like I want to vomit. But I can’t, I need to get rid of them.

So, with full force I swing my sword right at them causing them all to get off me and back away. The adrenaline rush is something, although I get tired really quickly once they all go away.

“Finally” I breathe a sigh of relief once they are all gone, “I never want to see those things again”

The smell though comes back, and I tense up. This time however that smell comes from below.

“Uh oh”  
  
A dark portal opens up beneath me and starts sucking me in, I try to swim out of it but I can’t, it’s like quicksand but way colder. It stings almost, as whatever this stuff is touches my skin. I hate it, I hate the feeling, I hate everything about it. 

  
This...This darkness, something about is scary, unnatural. I don’t like it. I miss the light, I miss being able to see things. The darkness is trying to suck me up and consume me. 

“Voice! Voice! Help!” I cry out, but no one comes.

The portal eventually sucks me in completely, and for a moment I think that’s the end for me. 

Yep, I’m dead, I have to be right?  
  
Well apparently not for soon I open my eyes and find myself standing, you guessed it, on a third platform mural. 

I’m starting to notice a pattern here.

This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder 

Again, I spoke to soon, now a door emerged in the middle of the latest mural and opened up, blinding me with light. Better then the darkness I suppose but I still didn’t like it, but it did feel warm. Friendly, inviting. Okay, yeah, I’m definitely gonna follow the light, much better honestly. Way, way better.

No sooner do I go into the light that it too fades and now, now I’m just home.

  
My Island, I'm standing on the large wooden platform that made up part of the treehouse for the kids to play on back at the play Island. Everything seems to be normal, but this can’t be right? Right? I just don’t go into a magical door and back home. That normally doesn’t happen in weird dream things. Right? Oh who knows, my brain is funny I guess.

No sooner was I standing on top of the beach house but now I saw three friends of mine emerge.

Tidus, Waaka, and Selphie, local islanders, they weren’t my best friends per-say but we hung out enough to know each other. Been buddies since we’ve been kids, always played in the same circles, so I considered them my friends. Doesn’t really take me to be my friend, in a lot of ways, I consider everyone who's nice to me my friend.

Friendship didn’t take much to be earned in my book.

Anyway, something was off about them to be honest, they seemed rather...wooden. Like they were there but they weren’t there all at the same time. Kinda weird, I know, and not the best explanation either.

Tidus of all people was the first to walk up to me, he just stood there looking at me, as if he was trying to gaze into my soul. I stepped back as he tried to get a good look at my eyes, I was starting to get nervous. He was one of the Islanders I lived with, not as close to him, but he was a good person. Though he could be a bit of a jerk at times, too snarky for my taste.

“Um, hi Tidus, sure uh...Sure are starting at me” I waved hoping to get him to stop looking at my funny.

Tidus just blinked and said, “What are you afraid of” he said, far more stoic then the smug kid I know

“Uh…..Say what now?”  
  
“What are you afraid of,” He said again, it was like hearing a robot.

“Afraid of?”

Geez, I don’t really know, spiders, ghosts, that’s a bit of a loaded question if you ask me. However, something happens, when I look back at Tidus, or dream Tidus, I feel something inside me. Instinct maybe, I don’t know, but when I answer it isn’t something small, it’s actually something...Something a bit profound honestly.

“I-I’m afraid of being indecisive”  
  


Tidus just nods and steps away, now it’s dream Wakka’s turn, he looks at being in the same manner and asks, “What do you want outta life”  
  
Again another strange question. Yet again though, I - I answer very straightforward.

“To broaden my horizons” I answer.

Wakka now leaves, finally Selphie, and she asks in the same robotic echoey voice, “What’s most important to you”  
  
“Friendship” I didn’t even have to answer that, “Friendship and love”

Cliche yeah, but hey those matter alright!

Finally Waaka left and none of them walked up towards me again, thank goodness too because the close space was starting to get creepy.

_You want Friendship_

_You are afraid of being indecisive_

_You want to broaden your horizons_

“Voice!” I looked up, “Come on voice, just show yourself please! This is getting really annoying, and I still don’t know if I’m dead or is this a dream?”  
  


_Your adventure begins at midday_

_Keep a steady pace_

_You’ll come through fine._

_The day you will open the door is far off and very near._

  
  


Bright light, just great.

Well where am I now?  
  
Looking down, guess what, I’m in a third...yes...third one of these weird looking glass mural things. I don’t know what they represent. But whatever they do, it’s strange and I don’t get it at all.

So, you think it can’t get any worse huh. Well...It does, because the dark bug creatures are back. Not only that but they try to attack me. The sword returns to my hand, but I don’t want to fight, honestly, I wanna run.

I said I was afraid of being indecisive, not being seen as a coward.

As I ran a stair case emerged from below my feet, I hoped from each step as the bug creatures kept on chasing me. Whenever I felt overwhelmed I swung and lashed out striking back managing to break free from them. But they just kept coming and coming, it never stopped. 

“Woah!”  
  
Dead end, now I was trapped.

Turning around the bugs disappeared, so at least I was lucky on that front. Still, I had this really uneasy feeling, something was definitely wrong here. Like, something sneaking up behind me. I could smell it even, that same really bad stench. 

Then I saw it.

My own shadow, rising in front of me, completely dark, except for the eyes, too yellow. I gasped and stepped back in shock, it was really creepy seeing my own shadow. What could be creepier though? Seeing your shadow get bigger and bigger until it became something that was unrecognizable. A real true monster.

A giant monster stood in front of me now, massive, muscular with tentacles covering its face.

To say I was scared, that would be a understertmanent 

Nope, I was horrified and petifried.

Well, I was petrified until the giant monster clenched his fist and tried to crush me. Thankfully I was quick enough to move out of it’s way although I still tripped and fell over. The creature tried it again shaking the ground beneath me. I looked at my sword but felt that this time it wouldn’t be enough to fight it down. However I did notice that the monster seemed to be stuck, it’s fist still on the ground.

Taking the moment I stabbed it caused it to shriek grabbing its arm. That just made it angier as it punched again this time harder and I was once again pushed to the edge of the platform. 

It had me now, this was it.

Worse a dark portal opened beneath me again, and I felt like it was sinking.

This was it for me.

Dream or no dream I was falling.

  
Falling.

Falling.

Into darkness.

_Don’t be afraid._

_You are the one who will open the door._

  
  



	2. Paradise

On a bright sunny day a boy of only fourteen, with spiky brown hair, wearing a black jacket with bright baggy red pants lays on a sandy beach, the ocean waves easing in and out. 

Slowly, Sora awoke feeling drowsy, his naps were becoming more and more hectic for the last few weeks. Only fourteen and yet he so easily got tired even when he wasn’t doing anything. Every time he closed his eyes, he would have the same dream. The giant wave coming over swam, swooping not only his friends, but also himself, as he would drown further and further into a deep pit of darkness. Only to be followed by a rey of shining light, followed by landing on glass murals, each with images of strange but lovely figures, almost regal there demeanor. Part of him wondered what told him about his subconscious. As always the same voice would speak to him, telling him the same thing over and over again.

_Don’t be afraid._

_Never forget_

_You are the one who will open the door to light._

Door to light, what did that mean, and what was he not supposed to be afraid of. Then there were those strange monsters that would haunt him constantly. He was starting to wonder if he was just doing something wrong in his life right now that caused this. These dreams had been happening now for the better part of the last few months. At first they were vivid, empty, just images, now though, now it was like living a whole otherworldly experience.

A very unpleasant experience at that.

“Sora…” Called a voice from above him he blinked a few times before settling down back into a calm peaceful sleep.

“Mmm-mama, I don’t wanna go to school today...” He muttered fidgeting as he felt something gently kick his head, “Mmm, Sand is good”

“Sora,” The voice called again this time louder.

Slowly his vision of a bright blue sky was overtaken by the image of a young girl with bright blue eyes and short red hair, looming over him smirking.

Sora leaped forward in shock, feeling his heart skip beat as he turned around to see the young girl, wearing a white vest shirt, and short pink skirt giggling at his expense. The two of them standing in the middle of the beach overlooking the vast blue sea. 

Destiny Island had some of the nicest beaches in the entire world. Which was easy for them to admit they were the only Islands in the world. No one quite knew what laid beyond the great seas. Sure the sailors told tales and there were a few stories here and there but most of the citizens of the Island only knew of their home and nothing else. The smallest of the two were Sora relaxed was considered the play Island, a place most kids would enjoy during summer holidays and weekends. While the largest was the main Island were the town and residential areas. Both though were quaint and tropical in their own right.

“Give me a break Kairi,” Sora said, taking a gloved hand and shaking out the sand from his spiky brown hair, his big baggy red onesie were also covered with the stuff. Thankfully his white jacket was fine and clean.

“Sora you lazy bum, I thought I’d find you here,” She said swaying side to side giving that innocent girl the look that Sora always hated, “Taking another nap I see”. Kairi laughed running a hand through her thick red hair, she was wearing her usual white tank top and pink skirt this day, light clothes to make sure she wasn’t sweating.

“You can say that again,” Sora rubbed the back of his head, despite the nap he was still very sleepy “I’m telling yuh, my dreams are getting weirder and weirder?”

“How so?” Kairi raised an eyebrow.

“Well, this huge wave came over me and then there was this big monster that swallowed me up, there was a big pit of darkness and ...and… uh, I forget.”. Sora paused thinking for a moment, “Hey wait a minute, why are you here anyway? You know this is my nap time”.

Kairi rolled her eyes, “Don’t tell me you forgot already”.

A moment of silence

“.....Forgot what?” Sora grinned nervously.

Kairi slapped her forehead, “Sora you bum, the raft, remember! You promised me and Riku that you were going to help finish it today, and no you can’t back out of it again. This is for all three of us, you have to put in the work too”.

“The raft…” Sora took a moment to realize what on earth Kairi was talking about before jumping up, eyes widening in shock, “The raft! Oh man! I forgot! We’re about to be done soon aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Kairi said, putting her hands to her hips, “Believe me , Riku has told me more than a few times about it”.

Sora nodded, his best friend Riku had been planning this little raft trip for the better part of the year now. He had heard nothing about it over and over again to the point where it became almost an obsession. Still the idea of being able to leave the Island and go on the high seas like his father did before he died was too much of a great opportunity for him to pass up. Still, he did feel guilty that he might have to leave her all alone, he didn’t want to come off as abounding her in any way.

“Hey Kairi, do you think you will see your old place when we go?” Sora asked, “I mean you know, since you aren’t from here and all…”

Kairi looked out into the ocean, her body stiffened a bit before replying, “I don’t know...Maybe”.

“Do you remember anything about it?” Sora asked, Kairi just looking up at the ocean. 

Kairi seemed happy, though Sora often wondered if she thought about the place she came from.

“No, not really,” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice, she then turned to face Sora, smiling He remembered the day she came to the Island. How mysterious it was, how she just washed up on a beach on a random day. That had never happened in the history of the Island before. It was quite a day, all the grownups seemed to be in a tizzy. Thankfully she found a home and then a familiar in the local mayor and his husband who were willing to adopt her, “But that’s okay, I’m happy here”

“Really? Sora seemed a bit perplexed, “I mean I love this place, but come on...The worlds...The universe...All the cool stuff that’s out there, the people, the objects, and who knows what else”

“You make it seem like this Island is too small” Kairi asked.

Sora was taken aback, “It’s not small, it’s just that there is so much out there, we could missing out on a bunch of cool stuff and soon will-”

“There you two are” Both Sora and Kairi looked up to see where the voice came from Riku, with his spiky silver hair, muscular build, wearing his usual yellow jumpsuit with big baggy blue pants, walked up to both of them a large plank of wood. Most likely meant for the raft. A smirk was on his face as his cyan eyes glimmered at both of them. 

“Riku!” Sora beamed 

“Though I’d find you here,” Riku said, before tossing the wood plank at Sora, who tumbled back as tried to catch it, as he walked up to Kairi, “And your just as lazy as he is”

Kairi smirked, “So you noticed”

Sora tossed the plank of wood aside as Riku sat down next to him. He couldn’t help but notice that he was giving him a mischievous smirk followed by a wink. He could feel his cheeks blush a little bit but quickly didn’t think anything of it. Riku was always giving him weird and sneaky looks ever since they were kids. 

“Been wondering when you’d show up!” Sora beamed getting a bit closer.

“Good to see you in bright spirits” Riku chuckled grabbing him by the head to nuggy his hair, “Hope you haven’t been spreading your laziness all over the Island”  
  
Sora smirked, “I do what I can” 

“Being lazy”  
  
“You know it!” Sora leaned back on the beach arms behind his head as he looked up at the bright blue sun. 

Leaning on his side he just took a minute to look at Riku and Kairi both of them looking out at the ocean, the sun was beaming on both of them. He loved his friends, they were the most important people in his life, apart from his mother. All of them together would just brighten up his day. 

However he couldn’t look at them for too long because his eyes started to droop again as he started to drift back off to sleep. The only thing he heard now was his own snoring.

“Sora!” Riku shouted, tugging at his shoulder, “Hey, wake up, don't’ get lazy on me”

“Huh what_ Sora let out another loud yawn, drool running down his face, he looked at Riku and Kairi now realizing what was going on “Ugh...I hate these dreams”

“Dream?” Riku raised an eyebrow, “What kind of dreams”

“The kind of dreams that make me lose sleep”. Sora muttered as he stood up rubbing his eyes, despite his high energy, he also was crashing hard.

Riku rolled his eyes, “That’s because you eat too much junk food before bed.”

“Do not”

“Do too”

“Not”

“Too”

“Boys, boys…” Kairi interjected an annoyed look on her face, a look she’d always get when the two of them bickered, “Shouldn’t we be working on the raft , you know...The thing you tell us about ad nauseum Riku”.

“Fine, fine….” Riku said before giving Sora a mischievous, “Too”

“Not!”

“GUYS!” Kairi scowled, getting both of them now to be quiet.  
  
Sora and Riku jumped and blushed in embarrassment, “Sorry, sorry…” 

Kairi just rubbed her head in exhaustion, “Tell me again why I hang out with you too”  
  


“Cuz you love us” Sora teased.

“You love him,” Riku snickered, “Can’t speak for myself”.

“I question that love every day” Kairi muttered giving them both a dull expression before turning mischievous again. “Hey, let’s race to the raft.” 

  
Riku scoffed. “What are you serious.Beside's ...Not like you can beat me anyway, I’m to fast for the both of you”   
  
“Nope don’t think so.” Kairi ran off leaving Sora and Riku in the dust, quite literally, she kicked dust on both of them. “Catch me if you can.”

Despite coughing, Sora enjoyed Kairi’s mischievous nature. It was one of the thing that always drew him to her.

“Oh you cheater!” Riku jumps to his feat to go after

  
Sora laughed as he joined in feeling his spirits lift while he ran against the beach. “Hey wait up.”

Within a moment, all three of them were now running down the beach as they headed towards the raft. Sora doing his best to keep up with the two of them managed to beat our Kairi and keep a steady pace with Riku who was just a few inches ahead of him. 

As the race progressed they passed by the various children playing with wooden swords or a game of soccer on the beach, passing the trees and the waterfall by the mountain. The Island was considered by many a paradise and right now it truly was. 

Surprisingly Kairi did when the race much to the boys' chagrin. Riku was pretty miffed, his mood a bit darkened after they arrived, he hated losing Sora and didn't really care though, he was just glad that he was done running by the time it ended. The raft was on the other side of the Island and it was a long way to wear he made his napping stop earlier. However his moment of reprieve was short lived. Most of the day he had to spend going all over the Island looking for various items, from rope, to coconuts, to cups of water. It caused his feet to hurt and his legs were killing him by the end.

“Oh man...You beat me….” Sora said through bated breath, he leaned on his knees as they started to ache “Oh man, I’m in pain...Oh this hurts”

Kairi snickered, giving him a little wink “That’s what happens you nap all day”

“Hey, I get- “ Sora took a deep breath “Plenty of exercise, plus my mom feeds me healthy meals three times a day, and still manages to get to work on time”

“She’s lucky you scoff down food like a vacuum” Kairi teased. 

“Alright, that’s enough love birds,” Riku smirked, causing the two of them to blush, “This is going to be a team effort if we’re going to finally finish this thing before the water gets too threatening to sail”.

Sora nodded, “Hard to believe we’re almost done, feels like we’ve been working on this thing forever”

“Forever feels like it” Riku sighed before perking up again, “But we’ve done it together, so come on, grab something to help me out, gonna be a long day”

“Ready and waiting”  
  
Riku beamed, “That’s the spirit, Sora, go around the Island and find some stuff, Kairi, help me”

“Alright, Captain”

“Hey, how come he’s captain?” Sora argued.

Riku smirked, “I came up with the idea, so I get to be captain”  
  
“Uh-”   
  
“It was his idea Sora,” Kairi said.

“Look, if you come up with an idea involving a ship, then you can be captain,” Riku suggested, “Otherwise since this is my idea, then I get to be captain, seem only fair right” he gave Sora a smug look.

“Well…Fine” Sora sighed, rolling his eyes “But I’m holding you to that”  
  
“Yeah, yeah” Riku waved him off as he headed over to the raft, “I promise, if you come up with the next idea involving a ship, you can be captain”

“Really?”

Riku gave Sora a genuine smile now, “Really”

“YAY!” Sora just smiled as he headed off.

Most of the day he spent getting coconuts, fish, and other items all around the Island. It took him a while for each of the items in question. Riku had definitely thought of things to bring through, food, supplies, entertainment. He was taking things very seriously for this journey. Then again Riku had always been the protector of the group. Always making sure the two of them would be okay. A real knight in shining armor in some ways, a fearless champion. Sora did not want to let him down. 

As Sora went around the Island, he found out that what should be easy tasks was actually a lot harder than what it would seem. The coconuts were too high and he fumbled a few times, and each time he tried to get a fish they kept moving away from him and he was certainly not going to spend all day fishing. So many times when he came close to getting a fish he was pulled into the water by the mere strength of the fish itself. Some of the local Islander kids watching him just laughed every time. It was definitely getting more and more frustration as the day went on.

Though what was nice was that Sora was able to go around his Island and just see it again. A sense of sadness coming over him though when he realized that this might be one of the last times he would see this place before he and his friend went on their grand journey back home. Soon a sense of horror came over him.

“Uh oh-” he thought to himself as he was heading back to the raft, “I’m gonna have to tell my mom about leaving...How am I gonna be able to do that! Maybe Riku will have a good idea”

It took him until the afternoon for him to finally make it back to his friends.

When he did he saw Kairi leaning against a tree looking into her hands fiddling with something. Riku was busy nailing a wood plank together. It seemed they had gotten a lot of the raft done.

  
“Welcome back to the Island lazy” Kairi chuckled

“I got the stuff,” Sora said, glaring at Kairi, as he walked up to her with an annoyed expression. “Also who are you calling lazy, I don’t see you doing anything”

“I am,” Kairi said, continuing to focus on whatever she was holding, “I’ve been working on this all day, do you know how hard it is to make it”.

Sora's mood lightened instantly up as he looked down into the palm of her ahnd and saw a strange looking necklace made of seashells. His annoyance dissipated and instead was replaced with curiosity. The necklace was so shiny and beautiful. He had never seen anything quite like it in his entire life. So unique, so different, it was definitely not something that was found on Destiny Island.

“What is that?” Sora looked at the thing with awe, it was so bright and shiny

Kairi beamed, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight, it made Sora blush. “This is a good luck charm called a Wayfinder. Apparently where I came from sailors used to make them all the time before going out to voyage. They would make a prayer for good luck and calm seas ...At least, that’s what I remember my grandmother telling me when I was younger”.

“Oh,” Sora's heart sank as his face turned a bit sad. 

Kairi realized instantly what she said and gasped, “Oh Sora, I’m so sorry...I totally forgot I-“

“It’s okay,” Sora said, holding out his hand, his face a bit sterner than usual though 

“I found out about this while looking through both my dad’s offices,” Kairi explained.

“I’m sure if my dad knew all about these, he would have had one with him”. Sora said, giving a faint smile.

Riku turned around and sighed, placing a comforting arm around Sora shoulder to pull him in for a light hug, “I know Sora, that’s why I had Kairi make one, so we can be sailors like him. If all of this works out will be true adventures”

“I’ve been reading a lot about the ancient myths and fables on the Island,” Kairi said, “It was said that some of the earliest adventures would perform ceremonies and rituals just to survive. Most of the time they would return victorious and knew the wisdom of the worlds beyond”.

“Well I hope we don’t have to go that far when it comes to survive” Riku muttered, eyeing the ground, “I’m not going to turn into savage, it’s why I’m bringing a lighter”

“It wasn’t savagery Riku” Kairi protested, “It was small things, like having these shells, or have one shoe untied, or just smiling”

“Smiling?” Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, “Yes, they believed that it wasn’t important to have a brave face when going on a daring adventure. Said that if you didn’t the spirits would notice and strike you down for bad karma. At least that’s what the books say...So you better smile Riku”.

“I know how to smile,” Riku protested, “I just don’t see the point of it a lot of the time that’s all”

Kairi raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, show me”

Riku just stood there for a few minutes before his lips began to curve forming a smile. It was crooked, unnatural and very, very forced. Sora couldn’t help but cringe and laugh as he saw his friend smile, only for it to return to a frown. He wasn’t known for smiling, and didn’t have much reason too these days, still seeing him try was a riot.

“Sorry, sorry” Sora laughed, calming down after a few minutes beaming at his friend “ Think of it guys …. The three of us, seeing the seas, will be unbeatable”.

“Yep” Riku got up looking at both of them with a smug smirk, “And with me protecting you two, we shouldn’t….”

Sora couldn’t even finish listening to Riku’s sentence as he felt something large and hard hitting his head. It caused him to fall face flat into the water, but only for a few seconds before Riku pulled him out. Coughing a little he opened his eyes to find out what had hit him rubbing the back of his head as it throbbed in pain.

“Hey careful!” He could hear Riku say as his vision began to return. 

Sora saw Riku standing over him getting to his knees as he gently held him back up. A sharp pain began to emerge. He saw Kairi standing over him looking worried as the sound of feet shuffling grew closer.

Standing up Sora saw three of his fellow Islanders, Waaka, Selphie and Tidus running up to them. It was strange seeing all three after his experience in the dream, something he thought he’d keep to himself.

“Oops sorry.” Tidus ran up to Sora to pick up the soccer ball. “Must be a better kicker than I thought.”

“Yeah, you _thought,”_ Selphie muttered looking at Tidus who gave her a cheek grin, “I told you not to aim it towards them but you wouldn’t listen as usual...Sorry guys”.

Waaka rolled his eyes, “If you consider kicking the ball every which way beside the net, then yes man, you are indeed a good kicker”

“Hey, not my fault things keep getting in the way,” Tidus said looking indignant, “Rocks ...People ...Cats”.

“Cats?” Kairi asked.

“It’s a long story”  
  
“Be a better shot next time.” Riku grumbled, checking Sora’s forehead for bruises. “You okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Sora gently pushed him aside to stand up, still a bit woozy.

“Are you three still working on that thing?” Selphie asked looking at the dinky little raft. “Do you really think you are going to leave the Island.”

“It had to.” Riku said forcefully, his look of one of pure determination as his hands curled up into clench first. “I’ve studied sea travel, I know it can work. I just need some time and then I’ll-we’ll be out of here for good”  
  
“Pfft, what gonna happen you magically just go into the sky and go to another world.” Tidus snickered. “How do you even know there are other worlds.”   
  
“Kairi is from another world.” Sora reminded him, “So obviously that means there has to be some cool stuff out there”

Tidus grimaced looking at her now. “Oh right, sorry.”  
  
“It’s ok, easy to forget.” Kairi assured him, “I’ve lived here for most of my life I tend to forget myself”.

“So, still trying to be like the boy in the legend eh Riku,” Tidus grinned giving Riku a smug look, “Feel like you’ve been doing this you’ve learned to walk”.

Riku gave him a deathly glare causing him to step back and scowled. Sora knew Tidus was a bit of a jerk at times, but Riku never appreciated it when he got smug. Tension started to grow as the conversation continued. 

“Unlike him I’ll come back to tell you about it.” Riku just started going back to the raft.

The boy in the legend was an old sailor's tale, one Sora’s father would tell. It was fairly simple, one day a fellow Islander wanted to leave the Island so badly that he summoned a powerful magic that sucked him through a portal and he was never seen again. Riku was always taken in by this tale for he too wanted to leave his Island home by any means possible.

“I don’t know why you wanna leave,” Selphie asked. “This place is paradise, why would you wanna leave paradise. That just seems...dumb”.

“One person's paradise is another person's prison” Riku grunted again, hammering the wood together, “And quite frankly this Island is a bit to small for me”  
  
“Oh, look at you mister high and mighty” Tidus scowled, “Think your better than us”   
  
“Oh I know you're better than you Tidus” Riku clenched his fists.

“Guys, guys” Sora came in between the two of them, “Ease up, this isn't a competition”  
  
Waaka nodded. “Aye, sometimes I think you should just be happy for what you have. It’s easy to get caught up in things. But once you lose them, you’ll live to regret it.”

“Trust me, I know what I’m losing,” Riku said, turning his back to them and walking back to the raft “And it’s not much, I got my friends, that’s all need”  
  


Sora wondered if he did know though. It wasn’t like he had the greatest relationship with his own parents. Cold, distant, they kept to themselves and their work while letting Riku do mostly whatever he wanted so long as he didn’t get in the way. It was made easy considering he lived in a large villa on the rich side of town, his patented being successful business people..

Sometimes Sora wondered how Riku would have turned out had he never met him or his own mother, and Kairi too, someone to keep him grounded in reality. Otherwise his good friend might have developed an even worse superiority complex. Not that he wasn’t always smug about his own unique abilities and smarts. Still...have some sort of friendly relationship with people around him might at least have eased it. Though now with him coming so close to achieving his goal of leaving the Island, Sora could only wonder if a darker side of Riku that was always there was coming out.

Selphie shrugged, “Well you do you I guess, see you later Kairi”

“Bye Selphie” Kairi gently waved.  
  
Riku gave them a faint wave before returning back to work.

Once gone Kairi turned to Riku and frowned, “What was that all about!” She yelled.

“What?” Riku shrugged, “I’m just speaking the truth okay, this Island isn’t some sort of paradise, it’s small, it’s boring and quite frankly there are better things out there”  
  
“Our parents are here” Kairi scoffed, “My dads, Sora’s mom, we are excited yeah, but it’s still gonna be hard to say goodbye”.

‘I honestly haven’t thought about how I’m gonna tell mom to be honest” Sora pointed out looking nervously at the both of them.

“Lie, tell them we’re going to be camping for a bit” Riku suggested, “Then by the time they realize we’re gone it’ll be to late”  
  
Sora looked shocked, “I’m not gonna have my mom think I’m dead or something”   
  
“Then tell her the truth and if she says no, go anyway”   
  
“That’s even worse!” 

Riku sighed, “Look, we are so close we aren’t gonna bail on this are we?”  
  
“No but-” Sora bit his lip unsure.

Kairi stepped in, “Look, we’ll think of something, but we aren’t gonna hurt our parents just so we can do this okay?” she said very sternly, “You can do whatever you want with your parents, but not ours got it”  
  
Riku sighed and just glared at them for a moment before returning to the raft “Whatever”

The rest of the day the group remained quiet. Kairi and Sora kept to themselves collecting small items where they could. Sora enjoyed her company, as she told him more of what she had learned about sailors and adventures from long ago. All of it sounded so interesting, and he wondered if his own father had known these tails. Though he remembered his mom telling him a few when he was younger. 

Riku kept to himself doing much of the hard labor, nailing and working with the tools. He was a good handy person in that regard, and unlike Sora wasn’t as clumsy. Still the tension was still there, although Sora noticed catching a glance at him, his face not upset but more sad before turning back to work.

Sora wondered if he was starting to feel bad for earlier.

-000-

“Come on Sora, hurry up.” Kairi said as she carried her wait in supplies through the Island’s jungle.

Sora tried to keep up the wait of the amount of coconuts and wood planks were quite heavy. He struggled to keep steady as he traversed the muddy ground. Holding several coconuts, a rope, and a bucket of water as well, it was difficult to keep everything in balance. The jungles were cold and the trees were blocking the sun keeping the light to certain areas that would blind him when beaming through. 

It was another day on the play Island collecting items for the big trip. Riku was again working solely on the raft. He wanted to be alone in order to focus without him and Kairi. That was fine for Sora, who wanted to be alone with Kairi, find the perfect time to talk alone before setting sail beyond the Islands borders together.

To bad right now Sora was carrying a bunch of heavy items that were pretty much killing him at the moment.

“I’m trying.” He said through battered breath, “This stuff is heavy”

Kairi sighed. “Come on Sora, put some leg into it, you have to carry your weight just like me. ”

“I’m trying, putting my legs arms, everything into, but it’s really starting to do a number one me right now”!

“It shouldn’t be that bad, you have better muscle dexterity than I do. Heck I was even able to get Selphie to carry more than you, and she didn't complain as much”

“Yeah well I don’t know how to carry these sorts of things all day compared to you and Selphie. I’m more of an ideas guy” Sora was struggling to keep it together, his knees now hurting more than ever as they started to give way. “Oh boy, I think I’m gonna lose it.”

He tried to hold, until finally it became too much. He began to feel the weight of the supplies start to overwhelm him, his arms and legs giving in minute by minute. Finally, Sora found himself falling onto the ground all the supplies he carried falling on top of him. Landing on top of him with a loud thud

Kairi rolled her eyes before helping him backup, picking up his now scattered supplies. Sora looked down with embarrassment, ashamed he couldn’t carry a few coconuts and wood planks. Made him wonder what all that sparring with Riku was for if he wasn’t getting any stronger.

“Hey Sora,” Kairi said, taking a moment to break and sit down, “Can we talk?”

“What’s up?” Sora asked, sitting down next to her.

“It’s just, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately about what Riku said and all that?” She said, her face seemed a bit sad. Sora was concerned by trying to keep an optimistic face about it.

“Yeah?” He asked.

Kairi's expression becomes concerned, “I-I do want to go, really, it’s just…I feel guilty, you know, leaving everyone.”

“Yeah...I get it” Sora nodded, giving Kairi a friendly smile, hoping it would cheer her up, “thought the same things...With me dreams, and my mom”

“I shouldn’t be interested in where I came from? Why should I? I have it great here, my dads love me, I have a home here, I have you and Riku, even when he is stubborn.” Kairi chuckled, “Yet, I wanna know, I wanna know, just because ...Does that make any sense.”

Sora nodded. “Sure it does, you're curious, I wanna see the world, even if I don’t want to leave my moms. But I just really, really wanna know.”

“Still…” Kairi sighed, “I just hope that even when I do go I have something of this place to remember it by.

Sora looked down before he saw twinkle out of the corner of his eyes, he looked up to see an orange star shaped fruit dangling from the leaf of a tree. It took a few moments to recognize what it was, though when he did his eyes widened in shock.

“Look.” Sora pointed to it. “A pampu fruit.”

“Pampu fruit?” Kairi repeated looking up at the tree, “Wow, must be in season, they’re rare though. Honestly thinking about it I've only seen a few my entire time here. Honestly I think are probably some of the most majestic things that grow here. Going to be a shame that we won’t see any for a while once we head out”.

“Yeah! I’m gonna get it.”

“Wait Sora!”

Too late Sora rushed up and leaped onto the tree's bark and started to climb. He managed to make it a few feet up before losing his grip and falling down flat on his back with a loud thud. Kairi stood over him giving him a snarky look.

“You know you can’t climb trees you bum.” Kairi said.

Sora groaned. “Oh yeah, you’ll see.”

“You’re just gonna get hurt”.

He got up again this time getting some good distance before he and tree, analyzing the amount of time he would need to get a good height in order to catch the delicious fruit. This time he doubled his speed and leaped a few inches before he was too close to the tree. Except he went to fast, his face hitting the tree branch with epic force, causing his nose to get scrunched by the gravity.

Slowly Sora peeled over the branch and fell back on the ground.

“Ouch.” He moaned.

“Can’t we get going?” Kairi asked.

“Nope!”

Sora leaped into the air trying to grab it and failed.

“Almost got it.”

He leaped gain.

“This time!”

Failure.

“Okay...This time.”

Failed again.

“Sora this is getting ridiculous, why do you want a pampu fruit so badly.” Kairi asked.

Sora grunted. “I want to do something to remember the Island by. If we’re gonna be gone for a while then at least I want something to remind me of home”.

Suddenly Kairi’s expression softened as she began to understand.

“Oh I see.” She seemed sad. “I get that, I’ve been thinking of something fun to take too before we go. You know to remember home.”

Sora froze and looked at her concerned. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kairi shook her head perking up. “But we have some time. Hey! Could you go the secret place and find some mushrooms in there, I’ll bring the other stuff back to the raft for Riku. I’m sure you can carry a few mushrooms now can you?”

“Of course!” Sora said smugly.

Kairi snickered. “We’ll prove it.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

“Then go.”

“Going.” 

Both laughed as Sora headed off, his mind still thinking about that pampu fruit. He was going to get it eventually no matter what.

The secret place was not so much a secret to most of the Islanders who played around the area. Most of the people who knew the play Island knew about it for quite some time. But kids called it that for how unique it was. From the outset it was nothing but a small cave. However once you went inside it ended in a small cavern area with one single wooden door ebbed into the rock.

A long time ago, Sora and Riku had found this place when they were five. Once they thought it was a home of a monster, only to find out to there disappointment that it was just wind coming from a open crack in the wall. Yet it was so cool that they decided to make it a personal hangout area. A place to escape their parents and other islanders and just be alone together. Always the two of them. 

That was until Kairi came into the mix. 

Sora remembered that day too. He came to the secret place to meet Riku like normal only to find her sitting on the ground doing something with the rock. He remembers saying “you can’t be here your a girl” only to find out Kairi had been drawing a picture of herself on the rock and instantly saying “that’s amazing you and i should be best friends”. It was the first time the two of them really actually talked since she arrived.

All day the two of them drew pictures of each other on the rocks, two smiling faces looking at one another. A symbol of their new found friendship.

Now the cave was filled with images, as other kids drew pictures on the wall. Pictures of castles and dragons, and underwater kingdoms. Right now though all Sora cared about was that one image from all those years ago of him and Kairi. He saw it in the same place it always ways as he entered the small cave, having to bend down for he was getting taller now.

“Ah memories.” Sora sighed as he sat down next to the image taking one of the smaller rocks and began chiseling inside.

Several minutes passed, he even forgotten why he was here in the first place. Instead he was fixated on the picture and the new addition he made to it. Now instead of just the two of them looking at each other, Sora was now handing a pampu fruit to Kairi and she was taking it. Once done he stepped back to look at his handy work with pride.

That was until, a cold chill came behind him and familiar horrible scent began to permeate the air.

“I’ve come to see the door.” Said a cold voice.

Sora jumped around and looked toward him, standing in front of him in the shadows was a figure, dressed in a brown cloak, his face covered underneath the hood. He just stood there gazing at him.

“W-Who are you.”

“This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be consumed by it.”

Sora just stood there confused, his words were normal but they made no sense. “Excuse me?Look whoever you are, stop freaking me out.”

The figure pressed forward, he moved like a ghost as he cloak swayed back and forth with each step he took. Sora looked closer at him to see pinned to the neck of the robes was a small Heart shaped emblem with an X going straight through it. 

Something about him felt stragem. The way he moved the way he talked, it was almost like he was not human. Everything in the secret place turned cold and ice. There was a horrid stench that hadn’t been there before. It was like all the happiness and joy had been sucked from the world. Sora tried to warm himself up as he stepped back, all of this seeming so unnatural. He didn’t want to be hear right now at all”

“W-Where did you come from?” He said, trying to stay strong but the bravery was breaking.

“You do not know what lies beyond that door.” The cloaked figure said.

Sora turned towards the wooden door and then back at the figure. “Are you, are you the boy in the legend...Are you from another world!”

“There is so much to learn, so little you understand.” 

Sora glared at him. “Well, oh yeah, you’ll see I’m going to find out and learn what’s out there.”

The man chuckled darkly and slowly approached him, almost gliding toward him like a ghost. “A meaningless effort, for one who knows nothing can understand nothing.” He pointed a bony almost clawed looking finger to the door.

Sora slowly turned around to look at it again, yet he didn’t see anything different from before. A long time ago he wondered why someone would put a door in the middle of a cave. Riku has tried to open it a few times when they were younger, yet nothing ever came of it, so nobody bothered to do anything about it. So the reason this figure was here interested in it made him wonder.

“Sora!” Riku ran into the cave, the figure had vanished.

“Riku, uh what the -“ Sora looked for the figure yet didn’t see anything. “Did you see him?”

“See who?”

“The guy?”

“What guy?” Riku asked, looking around for the mysterious figure but seeing nothing.

Sora shook his head. “The guy in the cloak.”

“Did you hit your head today or something?” Riku asked, raising an eyebrow checking Sora’s forehead. “Kairi said you fell.”

“No I didn’t…” Sora pushed him off him. “Never mind.

A moment of silence as Sora just fumed at not being beloved. Riku just rolled his eyes and began to walk around the cave looking at the images.

“Lots of memories here.” He said moving his hand across the door.

Sora nodded. “Yeah.”

“Remember the first time you came, had to pretty much drag you inside kicking and screaming. Think you cried too.”

“Did not.” Sora huffed. “I was five okay, it was scary.”

“Yeah but aren’t you glad I made you, otherwise you wouldn’t have all the fun times we’ve had here.”

Sora chuckled. “Yeah, still did you have to be so rough on me.”

“I’m only rough on you because I want you to reach your full potential. Your capable of a lot more than you think Sora, I know you are...Why would I stay your friend if I didn’t think that. ”

“I don’t know.”

“Well it’s not out of poor taste.” Riku smirked.

Both boys laughed.

“Here, I got you something.” Sora looked at Riku’s hand to see a single pampu fruit held in it. He gasped and looked at his friend completely confused.

“Why did you-“

“Don’t mention it.” Riku put the fruit in Sora’s hand. “Kairi told me you were eager to get one as a souvenir. So I thought I’d get one for you.”

“Riku I?” Sora wasn’t sure what to say

“Maybe I’ll be lucky and you’ll share it with me,” Riku snickered causing Sora to blush.

“Y-you don’t wanna share one with Kairi too do you?” Sora asked.

Riku laughed. “Nah you know I don’t feel that way about her.”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Sora asked.

“Never been interested in girls you know,” Riku shrugged.

“Oh. Boyfriend?” 

Again Riku shrugged, “Not yet, maybe someday.”

“Oh, well thanks.” Sora stood there for a few moments, cheeks turning red.

“Again don’t mention it, we're friends Sora, you should try it, share it with someone, you deserve to be happy.” He patted his shoulder and turned around. “Come on, let's finish up the raft for today. Sooner we can leave the Island the better”.

Sora looked at the fruit and smiled, putting it back in his pocket. He had many questions regarding who that mysterious man in the cloak was. Whether it was a ghost of the missing boy from the legend or just his own imagination acting up on him. But one thing he did know, he had one of the best friends in the world.

Before he walked off Sora rushed up to Riku and pulled him in for a large hug. For a moment he could feel Riku flinch, hugs not always being something he was back at. 

A few seconds passed before Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled.

“Thank you.” Sora whispered.

Riku held onto him for a moment tightening his grip for a few seconds rubbing his back before pulling back smiling, genuinely smiling. “I just want you to be happy Sora, you’ve been a good friend to me all these years, I know I don’t say that as often as I should. You know how...You know how I am sometimes...” 

  
“It’s okay,” Sora turned a bit red. “Thanks, that’s what friends do, even when we don’t say it… We feel it.   
  


“Sorry if I don’t show that I appreciate you Sora, I do, you mean alot to me, I feel like I’ve been getting too wrapped up in myself lately. My parents and all and life and...This mission”. Riku said scratching the back of his head, being heartfelt, it wasn’t in his nature “Just know that whatever happens I want you there by my side. Just us...Together!”

Sora smiled and nodded. “Always.”

“Good,” Riku smile then became sly, “So uh...Wanna race?”  
  
“Sure!” Sora beamed. Fist clenched as he ready for a race. He loved a good competition with his friend, and this was no exception.   
  
“Cool, if you lose you have to share the Pampu with me…”   
  
Sora chuckled before realizing what he said, “Wait what?”

“Kidding…” Riku laughed as he ran off, Sora chasing after him. “Or am I?”  
  
Sora watched his friend run off and wink. Now he was alone standing there, his brain completely broken before two and two clicked together. 

“RIKU!”

Turning to chase him, Sora stopped one more time to look at that door, did he really dream it all? Was that person really from another world and if so, would everyone from other worlds be like that ?

-000-

The water never looked so beautiful during this time as it twinkled the reflection of the sun. The sky became a fresh shade of red and pink, as one by one the stars began to appear. All three of them looked at awe as the day began to end. Sora looked at Kairi especially, something about her always looked wonderful as the night sky began to appear.

Riku sat by himself on the bottom. Not that it wasn’t much of a surprise to his two friends. Sora looked down at him from his spot on the tree and couldn’t help but give a faint sigh as he felt worried for his long time friend.

“You did good today” Riku said looking at Sora and Kairi, smirking, “Worked hard, I’m proud of you both”

“Um...Thank you” Kairi said, sounding surprised.

Sora nodded and smile “Yeah, thanks Riku, you too, I’m glad that we’re almost done with this”

“Yeah...Almost”

For years Riku had always been a bit of a loner even when he hung out with friends. Always getting into trouble, once sneaking into his dad’s personal study and managing to turn a model gun into a real one just by putting together a few mechanics with paper clips and some string. When both boys got caught Sora’s mother was mortified. Still the two boys had been friends for long enough to understand where the other was coming from. In many ways they were practically brothers. So it made sense that Riku was better and tooling things together than both of them and why he wanted it done as efficiently as possible.

He never even blamed Riku for wanting to get off the Island. His parents divoce mixed with a stepmother that he never got along with. It made life here pretty hectic and unfun for him. The opposite of Kairi and Sora, who had a very good relationship with his parents. Kairi loved her dad’s and Sora and his mother was practically inseparable. Sometimes Sora wondered if it was less about seeing the world and more wanting to just get away and start over. 

“So how far do you think the raft will take us.” Sora finally said, ending the moment of silence.

Riku shrugged. “Who knows, if it doesn't figure something else out, we always do.”

“Ugh, I have no idea what I’m going to tell my mom when it’s time to go,” Sora groaned leaning back against the tree rubbing her forehead, “ _Hey mom, I’m going to go on an epic voyage like dad and I don’t know if I’ll come back, love you bye_.”

Kairi nodded, snickering “Try telling my dads, they are going to be livid”  
  


Riku shrugged, “Just tell them ...and if they say no, go anyway”

“Easier said than done,” Sora muttered, closing his eyes again.  
  


“Even if you got to another world, what would you actually do there?” Kairi asked.

“Well, I haven't really thought about it.” Riku leaned back against the tree closing his eyes, his face becoming stern as his mind entered deep into thought. “It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

“I don’t know.” Sora said leaning on his back to look up at the night sky, “I bet it’s something exciting though”

“Exactly! There’s an old saying, every world is a star. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.” 

“You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?” Kairi said, raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, knowing that there are other worlds...Something beyond this dinky little Island...I guess what I wanna say is um, thanks.”

  
Kairi looked taken aback. It was the first time Sora had ever seen Riku be this nice to anyone in a very long time. 

She looked down almost as if she was guilty about being annoyed by him, “Your welcome.”

There is a moment of silence, Sora just saw Riku look out into the distance. The sun was now perfectly adjusted to the water that it twinkled. If there was one thing he was going to miss when he left the Island was moments like these. Just the three of them together on the beach, with no worries and fears. 

It was only him and his friends, and that was the way he liked it, and that was the way it was always going to be.

All for one and one for all.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Missing King

No matter how many times he walked through these halls Donald Duck, grand mage of King Mickey himself was still in thrall by how majestic Disney Castle. Despite living here for the better part of a decade now. Each time he walked through the grand hallways passing the portraits of monarchs and leaders long past. Never once did it become tiresome or board. Truly it was the centerpiece of Toon Town and the rest of Disney World. Built upon a hillside from a time known as the “Age of Black and White” Disney Castle and the rest of toon Town had been the hub for the world as it’s capital for all the toons. Though of course there had been the other great cities and towns, like Cape Canard, Spoonersville and Donald’s own hometown of Duckburg. 

Born into the McDuck clan from Duckburg, his life was one of many ups and downs. From being a sailor in the navy to then being unemployed. His friendship with the King went back long before he was even a royal. He along with his nephews, Huey, Duey and Louie, now all lived in the Castle or in some cases at his Uncle Scrooge McDucks mansion. For the most part despite what was a hectic lifestyle Donald personally liked to keep things calm, he didn’t like taking risks and when he went on adventures it was always very reluctantly, for if he was they would have to be missing by the King or Queen themselves. Donald had once been a local sailor before meeting the King, having come from a long line of sailors and adventures. The two really hit it off and over the many years had adventures together until they both found themselves at the center of their worlds most important duties. Protecting the world and the Kingdom from the still many threats it possessed. 

Magic had not been Donald’s first choice but he seemed to have a knack for it. Benign trained as an apprentice by both the King himself and his own masters along with a few other great wizards. Although personally he liked to keep his magical skills to a minimum. Over the years he had learned the dangers of such powers and if used unwisely they could be used to terrible effect. It was something he didn’t like to brag about. In fact he didn’t like to brag too much, instead keeping cautious while he could.

  
Routine was key in life, hence why he always kept to one, and thus this morning ritual of seeing the King was always on the top of his to do list for the day. 

Taking out a pocket watch from his pocket of his blue jumper Donald checked and he was right on time to greet the king. It was always a good sign of the day when the schedule was well, on schedule. That meant an orderly uneventful day and that was fine by him. 

Walking down the hall, he passed a group of broom soldiers, literal enchanted brooms that served the palace guard and gave them a firm salute.

“Howdy boys” Donald saluted, they in kind, in his joy he hummed a little ditty that was the unofficial anthem of the castle, “M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-

BOOM

Donald found something hard pressed up against him crushing him up towards the wall. Slowly the pressure went away as he slid down the wall and hit the floor with a thud. Looking up he saw that what once had been a closed door now was a unhinged room, dust patroding from it. 

As the dust began to settle Donald squinted his eyes to see now before him four young ducklings, three boys in multicolored shirts and a girl all surrounded a cauldron, suite on their faces. Their feathers were a bit ascue from the explosion. One of them was trying to get the smoke to dissipate. Huey, Duey, Louie and Webby, Donald’s three nephews and friends. Once again up to trouble and mischief. 

Donald groaned, feeling the anger rise, “Boy!”   
  
“Um...Hello Uncle Donald” They all said in unison with nervous grins spread across there faces.

“Hey Mr.McDuck” Webby waved nervously, “Um...It’s not what it looks like”   
  
Donald folded his arms and tapped his webbed foot, “Oh? Then what does it look like then?”   
  
“Its...Um...Soup” Louie lied, giving a sheepish grin, “Yep, good old fashioned d-duck soup...not made of duck obviously, that would be cannibalism, but we just call it that for um...Sentimental reasons”   
  


Donald glared at Louie and looked at the Cauldron to see what exactly it was. Inside they saw basic ingredients, eye of newt, throat of frog, wolf's bane and a book that said, ‘Magic for Dummies’ laying on the ground with it open to a basic transformation spell.

“Boys! Were you trying to do magic” He asked more sternly.

The boys all look at each other, waiting to see who would spill the beans first. Webby for her part remained quiet though nervous. She looked like she was about crack first. So Donald looked at her and glared a bit harder now, trying to see if she would break. 

“Okay fine!” Louie burst before Webby could say anything, “But it was just a simple spell what’s the big deal”   
  
“The big deal!” Donald yelled, “Magic can be dangerous is not used properly, so it is a very big deal”

“Well yeah because you never teach us” Louie huffed.

Donald groaned, he didn’t want to have this argument again with his nephews, “Because it’s dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt”   
  
“Oh come on, if you just teach us then we could learn” Louie argued, sounding insulted, “Come on, what are you so afraid of”   
  
Huey now interjected, “It’s true, we proper supervision it would actually make the danger less likely” He held up his junior woodchuck guidebook, “As it says in the-”   
  
“I don’t care” Donald stopped him, pinching his brow, “Magic is dangerous and so long as I say no you aren’t learning magic end of discussion”   
  


The boys just huffed and muttered to themselves. Donald didn’t mean to be harsh but he knew what could happen if the boys learned magic. It could mean disaster. 

“Oh your just worried cuz we’re a lot like mom aren’t you” Louie grunted.

  
Donald was about to say something but stopped. He was right. Their mother, his sister Della Duck was reckless when it came to well, everything really. Her sense of adventure while admirable was sometimes stubborn and pig headed. It was one of the reasons why she had been lost to them now for so long. No one knew where she went, up there in the stars. It was too risky for the boys to go into such danger unguided. Worst, he wasn’t going to lose them like he lost her. Sure over the years he had been less strict, letting them go on adventures with his Uncle Scrooge, but he was a seasoned adventurer. Magic though, that was his department and thus he called the shots.

“Look boys I-” Then suddenly Donald realized something, “Wait? What are you doing here anyway? Why aren’t you doing this in Manor?”   
  
“Oh Scrooge needed to come here” Huey answered, “Something about needing to see someone here, I think the Queen, Launchpad flew”   
  
“He did,” Donald grimaced at the mention of Scrooge’s private driver.

“Yeah, but don’t worry nothing got destroyed” Duey assured him, “Well nothing of value...I think”

“Grammy here’s too” Webby said, mentioning Scrooge cleaner and former spy Mrs.Beakly, “Also here to see the Queen”

Donald's Uncle Scrooge McDuck he was the richest duck in the world, owner of Scrooge McDuck inc. one of the most influential and powerful ducks in all the world. Home in Duckburg he normally came to the capital Toontown whenever the King or Queen had a special assignment for him. The last thing Donald remembered hearing was that he and the King were working on some sort of interdimensional travel devices for trade or something important. He tended not to bother, preferring to stick to his little part of the universe and not looking too deep into things.

Sighing Donald against pinched his brow, “Fine, fine...Look, you and Webby come with me to see the King and then...Go back with Scrooge”

“Wait! I get to see the King” Webby’s eyes growed wide now in excitement, “You mean THE KING”   
  
“Wait you’ve never seen the King?” Louie asked.

Webby shook her head, “NO! YOU HAVE SEEN THE KING!” she started shaking Louie violently.

“Y-Yes” Louie said trying to break free, “S-Stop shaking me please”   
  


“Boys! Webby please!” Donald yelled getting there attention again, “Come on...I need to see the King”   
  
“Oh right!” Webby let go, “Lead the way”   
  
Sighing Donald headed off, now with a bunch of ducklings following him. He looked at his stopwatch. He would be a few minutes late to his usual daily hello to meet the King and give the morning report. Still he knew the King would forgive him, he never seemed to mind decorum that much to be honest. In fact he was a bit of a rebel. That’s what Donald liked about the King, among many other traits. 

As they went through the Castle halls, Webby started taking pictures, looking excited.

“Oh look at that, oh and that...That too ...Oh that looks cool, oh and that”

  
Donald sighed, “Oh brother” 

Eventually arrived at the main entrance to the throne room. A large massive pink door that was taller than the wall. Here lying beyond these walls was the throne room of the King himself, the center of all power in the Kingdom. Everytime Donald gazed upon it made him both honored and terrified at the same time. Webby though was just in awe at everything she was looking at. Taking pictures of everything she could get a good look at.

“Still think someone’s compensating.” Duey whispered to Huey who chuckled.

  
“Boys!” Donald groaned.

Webby looked like she was about to have an out of body experience. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The king! I mean coming here with all its history was one thing but this, this is big. I think I’m gonna faint, no wait, I shouldn’t then I wouldn’t be able to see the King.”

“Eh, we’ve met the king,” Duey said, “Believe me, he can be pretty chill, you wouldn’t think considering what Uncle Donald here says”.

“Okay good.” Donald said as he managed to open the doors. “Boys, remember the rules.”   
  


“Behave.” Said Huey.

“Don’t cause trouble.” Duey muttered.

“Louie…” Donald glared back at him.

“Alright, don’t steal anything to sell on the black market for profit because it might be a magical artifact that could help the forces of darkness ...again”.   
  


Taking out his staff Donald magically summoned a mystical energy over the door and managed to conjure a much smaller door that was far more manageable to open up. 

“You know the Castle isn't that impressive.” Louie grumbled, noticing Webbie’s excitement, “Believe me, I’ve been through it dozens of times, no treasures, no weapons, no nothing, can’t even sell the dark vases”

“Not-WHAT!” Webby looked shocked. “How can you say that this is the center of probably the most prosperous Kingdom ever! I mean come on. ”

“We’ve been coming here for years,” Duey explained, “Eventually it just starts to get less and less impressive, plus living at Scrooge mansion and going on adventures...Okay that part never gets old”

Webby jaw dropped, “Never gets old? Never gets old!” How can adventure never get old! How can any of this never gets old”

“When something gets old that means it’s a good thing” Donald added, “It means things are getting safe and that you don’t have to deal with any dangers”

“That just means Uncle Donald doesn’t have to do any work” Duey whisperers.

Donald sighed, “It means I don’t have to worry about anything bad happening to you guys”

“Yeah,  _ riiiiiight _ ”

Donald understood her excitement. The castle was definitely a marvel to behold, all the history from it’s great defense against the Beagle invasion of old, or fought up the forces of the malevolent Phantom Blot. So many battles and historical moments all concentrated in one place. 

Once inside all three looked at the massive throne room that now stood before them. It was a large empty room with a red carpet leading up for miles to a large golden throne at the end of the room. All the walls were painted that same white as the rest of the castle, and the large empty space made it very easy to stretch.

“Again,” Louie muttered, “Compensating for something.”   
  


“This is the most amazing place, and you get to come here all the time.” Webby said.

Duey rolled his eyes. “Yeah but we don’t get to do anything cool.”   
  


Donald ignored his nephew as he closed his eyes, head held high, and marched his way to the throne room to give the King a morning greeting.

“Uh Uncle Donald.” Huey called out.

“Not now boys.” Donald scolded   
  


“But Uncle Donald.” Louie now said, hoping this time to get his Uncle’s attention.

“I said not now!” 

“But-”   
  
“No, no…” Duey said, stopping his brother Huey. “Let him figure it out for himself.”

Huey seemed unsure. “Yeah but bro this seems a bit more important for him to figure this out soon considering-

“He’ll figure it out when he figures it out. Beside it will be fun to watch.”   
  


Donald walked up to the end of the carpet before giving a very deep and dramatic bow. The lower it was the more respect he believed he was showing the King. “Good morning your majesty.” He said, waiting for a response.

None came.

He waited for a few minutes before speaking again, but again nothing came.

Finally he looked up wondering why the King was not responding only to see the throne was completely empty, with no King to be seen at all. Donald gasped trying to look for any sign of the King yet there was none. He felt himself slowly go into a panic, until he saw hiding behind the throne an orange coated dog holding something in his mouth.

“Pluto?” Donald blinked, “What are you doing here”   
  
“Well he is the King's dog what do you expect?” Louie muttered.

“Hush”   
  


The dog nodded and walked up to Donald handing him the letter. It bore the king's seal. Quickly Donald opened it and began to read, looking over every word it said with great interest. 

Behind him his Nephews and Webby watched.

“He’s just standing there.” Webby whispered. “Should we say something?”

“Hold on.” Huey pointed out. “I think it’s about to happen in three...two….One….”

“ _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH _ ”! Donald screeched to the high heavens as he rushed out the door, leaving his nephews and Webby alone with Pluto who just watched the entire sight with a mix of confusion of laughter.

“See, I told you it would be fun.” Duey snickered.

“So uh…” Huey looked around the room while Webby scratched Pluto’s head. “Do we just stand here or what.”

“I call the throne.” Louie ran off.

“Duey!” 

  
“Wait,” Webby called, “...I wanna take a picture, get a selfie of me!”

Donald started running down the hall, his mind racing all sorts of directions now. 

This could not be happening. The King wasn’t supposed to go missing. He was the king, that didn't happen. He was here just yesterday, sure he was a little busy with things but he didn’t expect him to suddenly disappear out of thin air. 

“Okay, okay...Deep breaths Donald, deep breaths” Donald said over and over again, “The King is gone, so that’s one thing...So...what do I do?”   
  
Donald's brain went into overdrive as every possible bad thing that could happen played through his mind. Such as the Kingdom fallings, villains like Glomgold or Magica Despell taking over. Chaos and anarchy spreading everywhere. The royal guard revolted. Or worse, complete and utter chaos mixed with the destruction of everything he held dear.

Wait, that was it.

“Goofy!” Donald snapped his finger, “I need to find Goofy he’ll know what I can do...But I gotta keep this away from the queen, otherwise she’ll worry”   
  


Donald sprinted off, to find the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Time to find Goofy.

  
Goofy Goof was one of the bravest Knights in the guard. So much so he was the Captain. A rank bestowed upon him by the Queen herself. For he was loyal to a fault. Though despite his silly demeanor at times, from the constant tripping, to massive accidents and occasional property damage, there would be no one who would want by there side either than Goofy. The King knew this. In fact the three of them had been friends for many years, longer than anyone could count. Thus a bond and trust had developed over time that was hard to break.

All for one and one for all that was their motto.

After several moments of running, Donald stopped and he could see him in the Castle Gardens. He took a minute to pause to see what his friend was up too. There he saw Goofy standing with his shield at hand, while on the other side a much younger gangly version of him stood. His son, Max Goof, a squire in the guard, training with his dear old dad. It was a lovely sight, or, it would have been if not for the emergency right now.

“Alrighty Max, just like he taught you, keep the sword nice and straight and come right at him.” Goofy called out.

Max lifted the sword with all his might trying to get his floppy ears out of his eyes, the tuft of his hair sticking down. “Okay, I can do this, just give me a second.” he muttered something as he kept trying to lift, “Oh man this is heavy, why couldn’t swords be made of something lighter.

“Now son, remember focus” Goofy instructed, “Don’t let the weight get to yuh”

“Got it! Here I come dad.” Max charged forward only to trip on his feet and spin around rising in the air for a second before falling flat on his face with a loud thud. “Or...maybe not”

Sometimes the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. Either way though Goofy was always proud of his son for everything he tried to do. Even when it came to things that he didn’t really understand like when he tried to form a rock band of heavy metal music. It didn't make sense to the older Goof but he supported him nonetheless. But now that his son wanted to be a knight like him, he couldn’t be prouder to see him attempt to take on such responsibility. 

The two of them had definitely been re-gaining a lot of quality time ever since a very eventful summer road trip caused them to bond. Even though the road trip itself was a complete disaster, it did have a runin with Bigfoot of all things that definitely caused some stories.

Goofy and Max bond was growing stronger and stronger every day since then, he was so happy he didn’t have much going on in the world that could break it.

Both Goofs clashed with each other and tumbled together towards the wall landing face flat against one another until both plopped onto the ground. Max being the first to get off of them.

“Ugh this pointless.” He huffed, tossing the sword onto the ground, shuffling to a nearby topiaries. “I’m never going to get good at this.”

Goofy frowned he had been trying so hard yet his impatient always seemed to get in the way. “Ah come on Max, you just gotta practice, sure it takes time but that’s what training for.”

“I know but...I try and I try but I can’t seem to get any of it right.”

Goofy sits down next to his son putting an arm around his shoulder looking at him with a stern yet kind face. He called it that dad look, it was one of the few looks that always got his son’s attention. Whether he wanted it to or not.

“Now Max, I know it’s hard, but you’ll get it in time. Trust me, I didn’t become a knight in a day you know. Remember all the odd jobs I had when you were younger.”

“Yeah but you got to be Captain so fast.” Max sighed. “Plus you know the King and the Queen, who do I know...Pete Jr.”

He placed an arm around Max’s shoulder. “Ah come on, don’t blame P.J for his dad's problems.”

“I know, I know. I sound like a lousy friend” Max sighed, rubbing his head then adjusting his gloves. “The Pete’s aren’t that bad, except for well...Pete.”

“Still can’t believe he’s stuck in another dimension.” Goofy sighed.

Max nodded, “Think you know a guy”

“Exactly”

“Still dad.” He continued pacing around the gardens. “I just wanna be a knight like you, make you proud…Get into the academy, like you”

Goofy sighed, the academy, where he and all Knights of the Kingsguard trained. It was for the best of the best. Brave warriors were said to come from that place. His son Max had been wanting to go in now for the better part of the last few months, his desire to be a knight growing more and more. On the one hand Goofy had been proud, honored that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps but on the other he felt his son was developing a bit of a fear that he had to do this to please him. Something Goofy never wanted to press upon his son Max.

“...And maybe impress someone in the process.”

“You mean Roxanne?”

“No...We broke up remember?” Max shook his head, seeming a bit sad “Honestly dad, i haven’t had much interest in the ladies recently, honestly not sure what I’m interested in this point, but I do know I want to impress someone...anyone really”

Goofy smiled, “Well son, doesn't matter, man, woman, someone else, you’ll find that perfect someone eventually. Yep, I just know you will. They’ll love yuh for who you are too. Just like your mom did when she first met me and I showed her might knightly talents''

“I thought you met mom when you accidentally spilled hot soup on her when you were a waiter and then tried to clean her only for the two of you to fall in the garbage can in the back of the restaurant.”

Goofy beamed. “Ah yeah, what a gal.”

“I miss her.” Max sighed

“I know.” Goofy said, pulling Max closer to him. “But don’t worry, I know she’s watching from the sky, she’s the brightest star up there, and trust me you'll be a great knight just like…

“Donald?” Max said looking confused

“Uh Donald’s a wizard.” Goofy asked. “Plus he’s always busy watching Huey, Duey and Louie, I mean I’m sure he’s watching us too but I think that-“

After having to listen to all of that Donald finally arrived towards the both of them now. Despite walking down long distances he was able to hear the entire conversion. Not that it mattered right now. Again there was an emergency aftoot.

“Uh, good morning Donald.” Goofy said, tipping his hat.

Max looked confused. “You look awful.”

“Goofy-we-have-a-emergency…” Donald painted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Top-secret.” Donald continued to pant. “No one should know.”

“Queen Minnie?”

“No!”

“Daisy?”

“No one can no, this is top secret stuff.”

“Uh Donald.” Max pointed to something behind him. “I think your gonna wanna reconsider that policy.”

Donald looked confused, carefully he turned around and stepped back. Standing behind him in their elegant pink and purple dresses, Queen Minnie and First Lady in waiting Daisy stood behind him. Both had worried and in Daisy's case disproving expression on his face.

“Um...Hello.” Donald waved, laughing awkwardly.

Max snickered. “Welp, you're in trouble now.”

“Awe, Phooey.”

-000-

Queen Minnie sat at her desk as the rest of her court stood in utter silence. While she had been going over the letter over and over again, a few others had joined her as well. The first being Scrooge McDuck, who was one of the King’s oldest friends and advisors on all sorts of strange and adventurous issues. As well as the eccentric Duck Scientist Ludwig Von Drake, who was also the director of a spy organization named S.H.U.S.H the Kingdoms number one organization against the forces of evil.

It didn’t seem real, however it also felt so possible. For as long as Queen Minnie knew the King he had always been one to set force on adventure. It was one of the things that attracted her to him. That free spirit, not always sitting on a stuffy throne all the time, instead exploring and seeing the worlds. Seeing the sights, seeing what was out there beyond their borders. For she knew, she knew that the universe was far more grander and more dangerous than anything

Queen Minnie was a fastidious individual. Always calm, wise, and quiet. She had a sturdy nature that exerted leadership. This time though it seemed that nature might have been starting to crumble a bit as Donald saw her clench one hand struggling to keep it together, taking a deep breath to stay calm. It was actually her family that had been the royal bloodline of Disney World for several generations. The King was originally a first mate on a fairy boat before he met the Queen and the two fell in love. Ever since then the two ruled together as co-equals. 

“I bet Glomgold has something to do with this” Minnie looked up as Scrooge paced and forth, he looked deep in thought.

“Don’t you always think that sir?” Beakly muttered.

“Well most of the time it’s true” Scrooge replied, “Or Magica, sometimes Magica, maybe both!”   
  


“Well whoever it is, this must be really bad for the King to leave without little notice” Beaky replied, taking a deep breath.

Scrooge sighed, “The King only told me so much during our meetings, all he wanted was some star charts and some important pieces of technology. Either then that nothing. Whatever is going on, he must have really kept things close to the chest than usual.

Again the Queen looked at the card.

(Card)

“What’s so important about the stars anyway?” Max asked, sounding confused.

“Don’t you know anything,” Scrooge wagged his cane at him frantically, “Stars are not just tiny lights in the sky, they are worlds, just like the ones we live on now, with people and civilizations. If they are going out mysteriously it means someone is destroying them and that can’t be good”

“Oh” Max’s ear drooped a bit in embarrassment, “Guess this is some heavy stuff then”

“Wait, wait, wait...Stars are worlds?” Huey scoffed. “That’s not science, that sounds like made up fantasy, The Jr. Woodchuck Handbook states that the stars are nothing more than giant balls of gas concentrated in outer space.”

Scrooge rolled his eyes, “Please, that’s just a scam we paid them to teach yuh so no one would start doing anything stupid”.

“Uh Uncle Scrooge actual scientist also say that, so it’s not just the Junior..Woodchuck Handbook”

“Careful kiddo, I’m a scientist too.” Ludwig scolded wagging his finger and Luey who just seemed to be getting more confused by the second. “But there are greater powers in this world than just science, and right now they are messing with the natural order of things.”

“I uh-“ 

“What does he mean by Key?” Daisy asked breaking the silence, she had been reading the letter behind Minnie the whole time, “All of this sounds cryptic if you ask me. Couldn’t the King be a bit more specific”.

Goofy tapped his chin. “We’ll get a keychain, car keys, pool key, door key, piano key…

“I don’t think it’s that kinda Key dad.” Max muttered, sounding more sad than annoyed. “Sounds magical to me”

Queen Minnie held up her hand though and spoke with a stern yet calm voice. “No, no, it’s fine. I do remember in the past the King bringing up something to do with a Key. Something about the paths between worlds. He didn’t tell me much, saying he wished to protect me, though that was seven years ago. He hasn’t brought anything else up since. All I remember was...How sad he was...Like, like something had happened”

There was a moment of silence before being interrupted by Duey saying

“So we have no idea what’s going on?” 

“Pretty much” Louie sighed.

“Boys!” Donald muttered.

Queen Minnie rubbed her forehead as she continued to read. She had heard some of the things the King had told her about his travels. Mention of stars and keys but the memories were so fuzzy. It was so long ago. She tried to remember if the King had said anything a few days before. Thinking back, he had been a bit more mysterious as of late. Spending a lot of time in the library and apparently talking to Scrooge.

“STAR EMERGENCY! STAR EMERGENCY!” Queen Minnie looked to see Professor Von Drake now frankly going over his computer looking horrified, “STAR EMERGENCY YOU'RE HIGHNESS!”

“What is going on Professor?” Queen Minnie asked with her usual calm demeanor.

“Bad things in the universe are what's going on, your majesty!” The Professor headed to the computer and typed in things. “A few days ago the King came to my lab to check on the status of the world. As we all know that to us worlds are merely stars in the sky. So all the stars we see are various worlds, but when the King and I observed the sky, we saw our horror, huge blots of black! Stars that were there are no longer dere no more and DAT isn’t good.”

“Oh my.” The Queen covered her mouth and gasped. “That sounds horrible.”

Professor Von Drake adjusted his glasses as various papers that he brought with him started to scatter around him. “Trust me it gets worse, just give me a minute to set up the fin fangled computer...Stupid thing.”

Webby stepped in now, her intrigue growing to new heights. “Then we need to do something, if the worlds are disappearing then we could be next for all we know. I bet it’s a conspiracy...Oh...I can get my conspiracy board then, I already have a few theories in my brain. I better start writing this down. I bet old Glomgold is somehow behind this”.

“Ha! He wishes,” Scrooge chuckled with a cheek smirk on his beak thinking of his arch enemy.

“Hold it.” Donald said, his head spinning with all this information. “First, Goofy and I need to get to this Traverse Town to find the King.”

Scrooge groaned, “It’ll be fine, plus the kids will come along of course to aid in my work. We need all hands on deck, I have a feeling this is far beyond anything we’ve dealt with before. Though I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't see a few familiar faces along the way ”.

“You come along?!” Donald said in shock. “Oh no, and I hate using the Gummi Ship.”

“Ah come on Donald the Gummi Ship is awesome.” Launchpad said looking excited. “I’ve piloted a few planes in my day-

“And crashed some.” Donald interrupted.

“Still, a ship that travels between worlds, now that’s a beauty of a ship I wanna get behind the wheel of.”

“Well you ain’t.” Scrooge interjected, knocking his cane into his head. “I spent good money on that thing, it’s probably the most expensive R&D project I’ve ever invested in. Still waiting on the dividend. Only reason I haven't’ canned it was as a favor to the king. Plus it has come in handy a few times during some difficult business negotiations.” 

“Why are we just learning about this now!” Louie screamed. “A ship that can travel between worlds, the fact there are worlds! Seriously why are we being kept out of the dark.”

“Are there really other worlds dad?” Max asked

  
Goofy nodded. “Yep, the King and I have been to a few of them, remember even Pete was taken to another dimension.”

Scrooge rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna tell you all my secrets at once. You have to earn them. Or find them out at the right time.”

“He just doesn’t want us to get involved do you.” Duey muttered.

“Actually no, you boys and Webby are coming to help set up shop at Traverse Town.” Scrooge interjected now as he began to pace across the room

“I didn’t agree to that.” Beakley said, looking incensed.

“I pay for you, so you and Webby are coming.” 

Beakley scowled at him “I’m not a shopkeeper, I’m a housekeeper!”   
  
“Potato Potato.” Scrooge waved her off   
  
“No it is not!”

Webby eyes widened as she let out a high pitch squee. “Really! Oh thank you, thank you, Mr. Scrooge.” She ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, “I can’t believe I’m about to be an interdimensional world traveler! Ugh! This is so awesome, I’ll bring my conspiracy board just in case we need it for conspiracy reasons!”

“Anytime spent with family is a good thing.” Scrooge patted her head gently prying her off. “And get free labor in the process is a good bonus too.”

Donald jaw dropped. “Oh no, I’m not letting the boys go to another world. It’s too dangerous, they could get hurt, or worse, mess up the natural order of things”.

“Too bad they're going, besides they’ll be with me.” Scrooge said, completely ignoring his nephews please.

Queen Minnie stood up and nodded. “I’ll make the necessary preparations.”

“Great! Max beamed, “My first adventure!”

Goofy seemed taken aback, “Yeah Max...Um….About that”

  
  


-000-

At Disney Castle, things were finally getting ready for the maiden voyage. Everyone was a bit on edge for the whole thing. Donald in particular was unsure just what to make of what was going on. All of this was happening so soon. First the King vanishes and now they are going to a mysterious new world that he had never heard of until just now.

_ Find the Key _

What was this key and why was it so important? He had never heard anything about a Key in his entire life. The King, who would normally tell him anything, didn’t tell him anything about this. Oh sure he knew that his majesty got into all sorts of wild adventures when traveling, some of them he had been on himself. But a key, he didn’t know anything about a Key before.

For it’s part, the Gummi Ship had been the King and Scrooge’s pet project. A way to travel between worlds and hopefully one day startup commerce. One of the few vessels that could travel between the barriers it had been developed, refined, and retooled for many years. Only the best scientist and even magical users were involved in its creation. World travel was a bit taboo and hard to accomplish. Many who knew about other worlds thought that it was almost impossible and in some cases illegal to do so.

Built using the remains of a meteor's that had been synthesized into things called Gummi Blocks. The Gummi Ship was a modern marvel, truly it was one of a kind. Deep within the depths of the Castle it stood. In a hanging area. Large wheels and gears twisted and turned, creating a loud echo every time something snapped. However that didn’t stop Goofy from hearing his son talk to him when he was making his final preparations for the trip.

“Why can’t I go again dad!” Max asked as Goofy prepared to put in his luggage on the ship.

A few days had passed since the Queen had decided to send Donald and Scrooge off to Traverse Town. Of course Scrooge had decided to take Launchpad, Beaky, Webby and the boys for assistance. Max of course wanted to go, but something Goofy’s heart told him that he should not come. That he should stay here and look after the Queen.

“Son, I just think it’s for the best” Goofy assisted placing a hand on his shoulder, “Your place is here”   
  
Max frowned, “But dad I can do it, I won’t get in the way I problem”

Goofy smiled and had no doubt his son could do it. He always told him that if he put his mind to anything that he could accomplish it with ease. However that was not the reason. No. This mission seemed really important. More important than any missing he had ever been on in his entire time as Captain of the Guard and if something 

“I know you worked hard Max” Goofy took his sons hands and held them in his own, a big proud grin on his face “Which is why you gotta stay here and look after the Queen Maxie,”   
  
Max paused seeming shocked, “I-I do” He said wiping his face of snot.

“Yep, someone gotta keep the home front safe while I’m gone, can I can’t on you Maxie”   
  
Max looked at his dad and sighed, “Yes dad”   
  
Goofy wrapped his arms around him to let him in on a large hug, “That’s my boy”

Make sure you stuff everything in there good launchpad” He barked as Launchpad fit everything in the back of the ship, “I don’t want to have to make a back trip”   
  


“Yes sir Mr.Mc.D” Launchpad called from the pilot seet of the newly minted Gummi Ship.

Near the control room Queen Minnie was with Daisy and Ludwig Von drake making the affairs. Goofy could tell she was worried. Thinking of the missing King as well as just the entire mission. The worlds were at stake after all. So that means it was an all or nothing task for them. He wouldn’t fail her, nope, he couldn’t. That’s what made him Captain of the royal guard after all and if there was one thing Goofy was it was loyal to a fault to King and friends.

“Any word from Master Yen Sid?” Queen Minnie asked Ludwig who sighed going over the data again on the computer screen.

“Afraid not your majesty, I haven’t been able to get in contact with his tower in days. I’ll keep trying but we may need to accept the worse that whatever destroyed those worlds got Master Yen Sid as well.”

Queen Minnie frowned. “Oh dear. I wish I could have his guidance right now”.

“It will be alright your majesty.” Daisy said, patting her shoulder. “I’m sure things will work out just fine. You're strong! He knows you can take care of yourself”

“Yeah, ….” Ludwig chuckled nervously. “Think positively, even if the stars are going out. I mean sure we might have lost the Walt Cluster but still who…”

He stopped as Daisy gave him a deathly glare.

“Not helping” She muttered.

“Donald, Goofy, a moment please” Queen Minnie summoned both of them

“Now before you go I have someone who I want to introduce to you.” She held out her hand, inside was a tiny cricket wearing a black suit with a blue top hat and red umbrella. “Everyone, meet Jiminy Cricket.”

“Greetings fella’s.” Jiminy said, giving them a tip of the hat.”

“He’s a refugee from another world, he’s going to chronicle your adventures so that they can be recorded and told for a long time.”

“Wow.” Donald said.

Goofy looked down. “So uh, your world went out too.”

Jiminy sighed. “It was terrible we were scattered, a dark menace came over us, yet we didn’t know just why or how.”

“Sounds awful.” Donald said.

“It was, but at least I’m here and maybe coming with you I’ll be able to find my family along the way.”

“Well glad we can help.” Goofy beamed.

“Aye, aye ...Now let’s get moving.” Scrooge called out. “I don’t have dall and were burning money on this trip”

Queen Minnie nodded. “May your travels be a safe one.”

Donald and Goofy stand at attention and salute. They knew that they were going to have a perilous journey. Many dangers were waiting for them. Yet together they knew that they would find their king and save the world from whatever threat stood against them. Goofy said his goodbyes to Max once again, and followed Donald up the stairs to the Gummi Ship’s main deck. 

It was crowded with all the passengers sitting in their seats. Several lights and sounds echoing all over from the nava computer to the gas garage. Around the monitors two little chipmunks, Chip and Dale, the royal Gummi mechanics, ensured that everything was and was waiting to go.

“All present and account for Captain Donald.” Chip saluted.

Dale added, “And ready for take off.” 

“Scuse me.” Donald said, taking the main Captain sheet, Launchpad at the Co-Pilot’s. “I’ll do most of the piloting.”   
  
Launchpad gave an enthusiastic salute. “Just give the word and I’ll take over when needed.”   
  
“Sure…” Donald groaned. “When pigs fly.”

Webby looked out of the window in shock and awe. “I can’t believe it, we’re going to see a entirely new world, oh this is the greatest thing even, I’m so excited, let’s sing a song...A WHOLE NEW…”   
  


“No, no...No need for that.” Louie put his hands over her mouth. “No songs necessary.”

“Thank you” everyone said with a sigh of relief

Webby groaned, and folded her arms in a huff “Spoil sports”.

Goofy looked out the window putting his nose and hand to the glass. He saw his son Max, all of a sudden fear came over him. Donald had the same feeling bringing his nephews along. Despite them being in many adventures in the past, this seemed to be something far more dangerous and high stakes than anything they went to before.

Donald began to turn on the ship. The sound of the engines began to rumble as they slowly hovered over there air

“Wake me up when we get there.” Scrooge sat tipping his hat over his head to nap, but not before one last word. “Think you’ve seen it all? Think again! Outside those doors we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things, And if you come with me...nothing will ever be the same again.” 

“Okay…” Donald said nervously as he started turning on the ship. He was used to his Uncle’s ‘witty’ remarks from time to time, but that didn’t mean they didn’t freak him out.

Finally the engines were on full blast, Minnie, Daisy, Ludwig and Max watched from the hanger all waving goodbye. Max especially seemed sad as he waved goodbye to his father, trying to hold back any feals.

“Oh I hope I don’t get jet lag.” Beakley muttered holding a bag close by. “I always hated flying.”

“How were you a secret agent then?” Duey asked.

“Lots of swimming and boat rides, sea travel is superior”.   
  


With a push of a button the ship was now full on. Only to then fall down a dark pit.

  
Down.

Down.

Down

One button later and now the engines were full blast, zooming off into the sky, passing through the dimensional barriers and off into the vast vacuum of Gummi Space. 

Unknown worlds and adventure awaited and hopefully find whoever this Keyblade Master was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is only First Person everything else is Third Person


End file.
